Forbidden Love aka Forbidden Desires of the Heart
by Raven Black-San
Summary: This is a story that I have been writing for a while...supposed to be my first fanfic, but is actually my second. as for the story itself: starts with Star finding raven on the street... pairings:Robin&Raven, I'll also try to incorporate BeastBoy&Star lat
1. Chapter 1

A Tamuranian girl is in a dark alley and she hears a voice up ahead-"Azurath Metrion Sinthos"

"Hello?" she asks, "Is anyone there?"

"Go away." Answers the voice.

"Who are you?" she asks, Why are you here?"

"If I answer will you leave me alone?" Questions the voice.

"Well, if you really want to be left alone." Said the girl with some sadness "Although I don't see why anyone in the Universe would want to be alone."

"Whatever" said the voice with a note of annoyance. A girl of fifteen steps out of the shadows. She is wearing a blue robe and a hood that covers most of her face. The pin that holds has a picture of a raven head on it. "My name is Raven and I'd rather not talk about why I'm here."

"Well, I am Starfire of Tamuran and I have come to earth to explore!" The girl says excitedly.

"Really? You're not from earth either?" asks Raven in a nicer toner, this time.

"You are not of this world?" asked Starfire.

"No. I'm from…, nevermind." Raven snaps and starts to storm off.

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Will you be my friend?" asks Starfire

"Friend?" questions Raven, "I haven't had friends since…"

"Yes?"

"Nevermind." Adds raven quickly "Sure, I'll be your friend."

"Oh, what a joyous day this has been for me!"

"Whatever."

"I have encountered another friend who will give me a place to stay!" says Starfire excitedly.

"Uhhh…can I come with you to see if he will give me a place to stay too?"

"Sure!"

"Uhhh…so where is it?"

"He said it's a 'T' shaped tower on a little island."

"You mean TITANS Tower?"

"Ummm…yes, I believe that's the name he said…"

"Wow…so you know one of the titans." Says Raven in admiration, "What was his name?"

"I…cannot remember." Starfire says with some sadness, "But what did strike me as odd was that his skin was green."

"So you met Beastboy of the Teen Titans."

"Yes! Now I remember, that _was_ his name."

"Well, why don't we get over there now?"

"Sure!"

15 minutes later at Titans Tower

"Well, were here…"says Raven in a hopeful voice

"Yes, shall I knock?"

"No need, look"

"Oh, splendid!" The doors open and out comes Beastboy.

"Hello, ladies…"then he directs his attention to Raven, whom he didn't know. "and what is your name?"

"My…name…is…Raven."

"I'm—"

"Beastboy, I know. It's an honor to meet you." Raven bows her head slightly.

"The honor is mine." Replies Beastboy

"Hey, Bb, who's at the door?" says a voice from inside the tower.

"A couple friend of mine."

"Hello, my name is Cyborg." He introduces himself.

"We are honored to meet you Mr. Cyborg." Says Starfire

"Uh-uh, loose the Mr. part."

"Ummm…uhhh…"Raven blushes with embarrassment.

"I believe what friend Raven is trying to ask you is if she can stay here also." Relays Starfire on Raven's behalf.

"Sure, we have more than enough room." Proclaims Beastboy enthusiastically.

"But Bb…"

"Oh, right. Raven, do you have any…gifts?"

"Gifts?" asks Raven

"Yeah! You know, special powers…"

"Does this count as a gift? 'Azurath Metrion Sinthos'" Raven levitated Beastboy 20 feet in the air.

"Whoa! Hey! Put me down!" Raven put him slowly on the ground.

"And I can also levitate myself and fly. How do you think we got to the island?"

-----------------

A/N- do you think Raven will be let into the tower to live? Find out next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-thanks to all my reviewers. Here's chapter 2, ENJOY! -

-------------------

"Ok, you're in!" says Beastboy in an exhausted voice.

"Alright y'all why don't we go inside?"

"Yeah, and then you can meet Robin," adds Beastboy

"Robin?" asks Raven still astonished at her good fortune.

"Yeah, he's training, so we might have to wait a while," says Cyborg

Ten minutes later in the living room

"Hey guys, why is every..."

"Hello, I am Starfire of Tamuran."

"Hello Starfire, I'm Robin."

"H—hello," says Raven taking off her hood and blushing

"H—hi," says robin also blushing slightly. "Who are you?"

"I am Raven."

"Hello Raven, nice to meet you and welcome to our home."

"Oh yes and what a beautiful home you have!" says Starfire, getting in front of Raven.

"Uhhh...thanks."

"Why don't we show you your rooms?" says Cyborg

"Splendid!"

"Raven," says Robin, "this is your room, it's right across from mine. Sorry we don't have anything bigger…and Starfire…this is your room, across from Cyborg's"

"Wow!"

"Uhhh…would you ladies excuse us?" says Beastboy

"Sure!" replies Starfire

the guys huddle and whisper

"Dude, why did you give Raven the bigger room?"

"Huh? The rooms are the same size!"

"No they ain't."

"Well, sorry for not noticing. And what is the big deal anyway?"

"…nothing…just that I was gonna give that room to Starfire, and now Raven has it."

"Ohhh…I get it now…well, if you need me, I'll be outside, training," Robin says and walks past them.

"Uh…sorry to keep you waiting ladies…Robin's not having a good day."

"It's ok. I don't wish to be an intrusion…"

"It's not you Starfire…"

"May I bring in my things then?" Asks Star.

"Sure…"

"I guess I'll do the same," Raven steps into her room. "Asurath Metrion Sinthos" A dresser, a bed, and a bureau come out of the shadows.

Cyborg and Beastboy are standing at the door with their mouths open. Beastboy recovers first. "Uh…that's also considered a talent."

"Huh?...oh."

Starfire steps into the room to admire the work. "Raven, may we be best friends?"

"Uhh…sure."

"What a grand day this has turned out to be!" the four titans start to walk back to the living room.

"Hey Raven, you know how to cook too?" asks Cyborg.

"Why?"

"Well, we've kinda been living off junk food…" says Beastboy as he heads toward the fridge and grabs a cup to fill with soda.

"No problem, I'll cook, I don't mind."

"Excellent!" cheers Beastboy.

"But I refuse to wash a single plate."

"Uhhh…do cups count?" BOOM! The cup in Beastboy's hand explodes. "Heh, forget I asked."

"How do I get to the roof?"

"Take this hall all the way to the end, it's the last door on your left."

"Thanks, Beastboy." Raven walks away.

"But you really don't want to go up there- Mr. Moody's up there training…"

"I'll take my chances."

"Can you two help me bring in my belongings?" asks Star

"Sure, where is your stuff?"

"It's on Tamuran, however, there are two suitcases downstairs you can bring in."

The roof of Titans Tower…

"Why did you get upset at Beastboy and Cyborg?"

"They were mad at me over something stupid..."

"What?"

"…Don't worry about it…So, you're a Titan, now."

"I am?"

"Yeah. That's why you were allowed to live here. So, what's your gift?"

"Darkness."

"Huh?"

"I can control darkness."

"How? As in when night comes and stuff like that?"

"No, like this… 'Asurath Metrion Sinthos!'" Raven levitates Robin's punching bag.

"Nice." Robin says blushing slightly.

"Thanks." Raven blushes slightly. They start walking towards each other very slowly from opposite sides of the roof. As they come within arm's length of each other…

"Hello friend Robin!" Starfire bursts through the door and hugs Robin.

---------------------

A/N- sorry this chapter is so short…all chapters will probably have this same length. looks at editor sheepishly Please don't kill me… 10 reviews to next chapter!

If you have any ideas on how the story should go, please let me know. See you next chapter -!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- YAY! I'm so happy! Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter…Ukari-chan, my editor, took forever to edit this chapter. She is the editor of both my stories so far. However, I will consider the proposition on e of my reviewers has graced me with. Who know, maybe the next chapter will be twice as good. Also, a few of you pointed out that I had misspelled Raven's spell. I apologize for that, I had actually written it correctly in the draft notebook that I have …

Raven of the night 676- you're right. And while I was typing I did notice I had made Raven a little OOC, but I think that she needed to be a little excited after sleeping in an alleyway…

Elm-Tree10- Although Raven is blushing, she hasn't gone red or anything, it's just like a zig-zaggy line under her cheeks that no one has noticed…and when she has blushed on the show, such as at the end of 'fear itself' nothing blows up.

nevermoretheraven- I was not implying anything yet…sorry if it seemed like I was…the relationship won't start for another couple of chapters. I figured I needed to start hinting, even though all of you already knew. They were coming closer, but not to touch or anything…And I would be happy to make you my 2nd editor.

-

"Yeah, hi Starfire, welcome to Titans Tower…"

"You are no longer upset?"

"No…"

"Then let us go downstairs and eat engrossing amounts of greasy unhealthy foods!" Starfire drags Robin and Raven back to the living room where there are potato chips, cheese doodles, French fries, hamburgers, hotdogs, soda, and candy all over the kitchen area.

"Whoa! Where did all this come from?" asks Robin

"Uh…haha" said Beastboy nervously

"We went to a place called a supermarket and the people there told us to take as much as we need!" says Starfire with a grin.

"Beastboy!" Robin cries angrily.

"What?" asks Beastboy in a would-be innocent voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to take advantage of the city's kindness? Just because they told you to take as much as you want, doesn't mean you should empty the place! Sure, they gave it to you, but they need to make a living too!"

"Hey, it was Cy's idea" Beastboy points over his shoulder

"Where is friend Cyborg?" asks Starfire staring at the empty space Beastboy pointed at.

"I'm right here," he says stepping in the room, "I brought chocolate for the ladies"

"Oh, thank you friend Cyborg!"

"Yeah, uh…thanks." says Raven, taking the chocolate from Cyborg. She picks up a can of soda and a bag of chips. She summons one of her books and levitates to the couch.

"Uhhh, Raven?" asks Beastboy walking up to her.

"What?" She says with an annoyed look on her face as she slams the book shut.

"Never mind." At this she gets off the couch and levitates out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Beastboy wonders aloud

"I don't know, but you better apologize to her" says Cyborg as a door slams shut somewhere down the hall.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"What if we all go see friend Raven?"

"Sounds good," says Robin. Two minutes later after much dispute over who would knock, Robin and the others stand outside the door as Robin knocks, "Raven? It's us…Raven? Are you in there? Sorry about Beastboy, he doesn't know when to shut up."

"What can I say? Hehe…" says Beastboy trying to make light of the situation

"Please friend Raven, come out"

"Ok." came a voice from within the room. The door opens and Raven is met with a crushing embrace delivered by Starfire. "Star…you're…crushing…me."

"Sorry!" cries Starfire cheerfully as she releases a breathless Raven.

"But I have a better idea, follow me." Raven smirks, they follow her to the roof where, to their surprise there are tables with all the junk food they had in the kitchen. Raven even has the stereo there. Star, Beastboy, and Cyborg run to the tables. However, Robin takes Raven aside.

"Thanks," he says

"For this? It's nothing. I may as well use my powers to bring some happiness to others…" says Raven

"What's wrong?" Robin asks worried

"Huh? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Well, just know I'll always be here if you need to talk."

"Ok, thanks."

"Anytime. Now let's go get some food."

The titans spend the rest of the day stuffing themselves with junk food in between dances, until nightfall. Even Raven danced…once.

-

A/N- I really need some ideas. It might be a while to the next chapter, since I haven't even written it yet … I also want to rename this story, give me ideas on that please. Well, se ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- The first half or so of this chapter is not very interesting, however it does get better the rest of the way!

-Setting-

' Thought '

_1111111111111_

A few months after Raven and Starfire settled -the living room-

Cyborg and BB are on the couch playing their favorite game. Rae, Star, and Robin are at the table. Raven is reading while the other two, whom are at either side, discuss what will be for dinner.

"Guys, let's just go out for pizza!" chimes in Beastboy overhearing the discussion but not taking his eyes off the hypnotic game.

"Didn't we go out for pizza yesterday?" asks Cyborg also dividing his attention between the game and the conversation.

"Why don't we let friend Raven cook today's meal?" suggests Starfire

"Great idea Star. Raven? Can you cook for us tonight?" Robin asks in a way that Raven can't refuse.

Reflecting upon the favor that was asked of her some time ago when she first came to live with the titans. For even though she had said she was going to cook for them she had not made a single effort to nourish her fellow teammates since the day she had arrived. "Sure…" She says getting up and slamming the book shut, she walks over to peer in the refrigerator only to find all the food covered in blue mold. "Nothing in here is edible…"

"What do you mean?" says Robin as he comes over "Oh"

"Exactly."

"May I see?" asks Star. She sees the mold and asks, "Is this food…rotten?"

"I win! In your face BB! Hehehe" says Cyborg also coming over to see the commotion over the decayed food

"It's beyond that, it died and came back to life." Says Raven as Cyborg manages to pokes his head in the fridge to see.

"Dude, let me see!" Beastboy says staring at the backs of his teammates huddled around the fridge. He turns into a giraffe and to see over everyone just as they disperse.

"Well, I guess we have to go grocery shopping today…" says Cyborg

"And go for pizza!" Insists Beastboy

"Pizza it is" says Robin finally giving in

(A/N-this is where episodes 1 to 3 -'Final Exam', 'Sisters', and 'Divide and Conquer' come in. And since, I'm sure everyone knows what happens in said episodes, I will not bore you with details and skip right to the next scene in _my_ story.)

-The next morning at Titans Tower-

"Raven, can I talk to you?" says Robin interrupting a meditating session Raven was having on the roof.

"About what?"

"You…seemed upset when Cyborg left."

"He is a valuable member of this team. We might not have succeeded in defeating Cinderblock and Plasmus without him."

"That's not what I meant!" screams Robin

"Then what did you mean?" says Raven a bit aggravated at being shouted at for no reason

"…nevermind" says Robin and leaves Raven alone on the roof, pondering his outburst.

-Late That night in Raven's room-

Raven stays up thinking, 'What did he mean in asking me that… I would have acted the same if any of the others left… or would I? …NO! I can't think that. If I think like that I'll lose control…but…would I have acted differently if he had left…NO…at least, I don't think so…sigh this is pointless. He could never feel anything toward me, and I DON'T feel anything toward him! I have to keep myself under control and that means no feeling anything towards anybody!'

But Raven wasn't the only one having a sleepless night. Robin was also thinking about similar things.

'Why couldn't I bring myself to tell her? How could she not have noticed yet? …Maybe because I hang around Starfire too much…but if Raven ever wanted to hang out I wouldn't give it a second thought…I know she likes me. I see it in her warm, beautiful purple eyes when she looks at me…so why couldn't I bring myself to tell her I feel the same? She's not intimidating…and I'm not one to back down…so why? …because we're teammates. That has to be it! No, I don't even believe that one myself…I feel like I'd be betraying Star too. But there's never been anything between me and Starfire…It seems like forbidden love, but is it? I need to find out. That's is it! No more buts about it, tomorrow I'll tell her.'

- The next morning-

Robin heads to the living room to see if he can have a private word with Raven but finds she is not there which is strange because Raven is always there by 8 am. "Where's Raven? It's already ten."

"I do not know. Friend Raven has not appeared since last night. Perhaps we should go see if she is alright?" Says Star with a concerned look

"Why don't you guys finish breakfast, I'll go see what's wrong." Says Robin and starts walking back down the hall.

- Raven's Room -

Raven is on her bed talking quietly to herself, "I've just been lying here for three hours…what can I do? If I go out there I might loose control." Knock, knock "Who is it?"

"It's Robin." Raven's heart skips a beat and a chair starts levitating.

As she restores the chair to its proper altitude she summons the meanest tone she can and says, "Go away."

"If you don't open the door, I'll break it down" Says Robin in his desperation.

"You wouldn't do that." Says Raven with a note of worry in her voice.

"How do you know I wouldn't?" Raven, realizing that there's no way to win this argument without revealing her feelings concedes defeat and opens the door. She has her hood on. "Raven, what's wrong?"

Raven manages to look at him, "Nothing's wrong." 'Everything's alright because you're here' Robin closes the door and leads her to the bed; they both sit.

Robin takes Raven's hand sigh he looks into her eyes and says, "I…need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I…sigh I'm sorry about yesterday." 'Why couldn't I just say it?'

Raven reads his mind and hugs him. She starts blushing and the chair once more starts floating. Robin blushes as well. They break away from each other and notice the floating chair. Robin clears his throat at the same moment the chair reaches the ground

Robin almost in a whisper says, "I've been trying to tell you for days…I…I love you. And…I know you l--"

Raven puts her finger on his lips, "Shhh, you're right, I do love you. But…" She stands up, "I can't!" She starts tearing, "I can't have emotions! Because…" 'I can't tell him the truth…not yet.' "I can't fully control my powers…"

Robin pulls Raven back to her seat and whispers, "I can help you."

They look into each other's eyes and their lips meet and for a moment Raven feels like she will never have to hide her emotions again.

Robin suddenly pulls away and says, "Well, we better go to breakfast or they might come looking for us…"

Raven simply smiles and says, "OK," managing not to blow anything up in the process.

_11111111111111_

A/N- I'm sooo sorry! I know that for the length of the wait the chapter should have been a thousand times longer but after the part where they're restless in their rooms I got writer's block for about a month. I'll try to update sooner this time. I'm sooooo sorry!

Ukari-chan: Sorry, it's also partially my fault…My computer was stupid and wouldn't let me open up her file to edit it…If I had edited it sooner, you might be reading this a little bit earlier…So…Gomen nasai, minna-san! Don't give up on her…or me! I'll try and keep up with the editing…


End file.
